Suits
Suits are very useful items that are used in the first and the third game. Suits In Tak and the Power of Juju Tak first came across the Chicken Suit on Chicken Island West. When Tak summons the Two-Headed juju the juju appears in a outhouse. Tak asks for the juju's assistance while the juju argues with itself about wiping. Soon the juju leaves the outhouse and dares Tak to go into the outhouse to prove his worth. They taunt him by calling him "Chicken" so Tak enters the out house and is (ironically) placed into the Chicken suit. The Chicken Suit is then required to progress through Chicken Island West, get the yorbels, and get the juju spells. In Tak and the Great Juju Challenge there is a new suit available due to Lok being a playable character. Lok is able to use a Lobster Suit. In the challenge area Kiro Biro Lok and Tak come across a mini-sea shack. At sight of the of the suit lok says "The Lok called it first, the Lok gets it." Tak states that the suit is used for underwater exploration and it pans to the gators in the water. Tak says he is too small to use the suit but Lok is and says "Thanks big buddy," in which Lok replies in "I hate you." Afterwards Lok is able to change in and out of the suit at will. Tak's Chicken Suit also returns later in the game for the area's Fowlers Murk and Ghastfall. Lok seems to make more fun of Tak for wearing a chicken suit than Tak makig fun of lok's suit. Appearance The Chicken Suit is a cloth chicken with usable wings. The suit's eyes appear to be google eyes because the eyes move when in movement. In the first game Tak is hunched while wearing the Chicken Suit. Due to him being taller in the third game, he is less hunched while wearing the suit. The Lobster Suit is a (possibly) plastic and metal suit that is red and in the shape of a lobster. The suit has large Claws allowing Lok to attack enemies and cut ropes. The suit has stalk-like eyes (that obey the laws of physics) that allows the suit to seem like a lobster. There is a clear, plastic visor on the suit that allows Lok to see. Abilities The Chicken and the Lobster suit have a variety of abilities making them usefull items Chicken Suit *Explosive eggs: **Note: This is only in the first game. Tak is able to lay explosive eggs, leave the suit, and throw the eggs at enemies **Once in flight Tak can drop explosive eggs that explode on contact with the ground, enemies, an object, or lok *Flight: **Tak is able to glide along far distances **If the action button is repeatedly pressed tak will quickly fly down **Note: This is only in the third game. Tak is able to drop down immediately while in flight *Vents: (These aren't abilities) **An air vent can bring Tak, while in flight, to the vents highest point **A water vent, or geyser, will immediately get rid of the suit, causing Tak to fall Lobster Suit *Underwater Exploration: **Allows Lok to go into gator-infested water *Claws: **Allows Lok to attack enemies seen underwater (mainly rokkor snakes) **Allows Lok to make a path for Tak by cutting the ropes that hold down barrels used as platforms Notes *Since objects cannot be picked up in the third game, the Chicken Suit can only deploy explosive eggs. *The chicken suit seems to be the most lethal non-weapon object. Trivia *It is unknown how Lok is able to breathe underwater. (It is possible the suit is gifted with juju) *On the Tak and the power of Juju wiki page's character category icon there is Lok and Tak back-to-back in their respective suits. *When Tak drops an explosive egg in flight, the sound effect is the Tea pot Whistle *In the TV series episode Woodiefest, instead Lok wears the chicken suit to drive the woodies away from the village due to their love for chickens. *In the third game tak glides faster in the chicken suit, despite gliding very slowly in the first one. **This might be another hint to Taks change in size and maturity. Gallery ImagesCAMCNSR2.jpg|Tak in his chicken suit on Chicken Island West Chicken.png|Tak in his Chicken suit Woodiefest.png|Lok in the Chicken Suit on the TV series episode Woodiefest Category:Items Category:Weapon